Yo En Tu Cuerpo Tú En El Mío
by Chiquibyakuya
Summary: Rukia Y Orihime Están En Problemas, Han Cambiado De Cuerpo Y Las Únicas Que Pueden Resolverlo Son Ellas Si No Mueren En El Intento De Fingir Ser La Otra.
1. Chapter 1

**:( estoy triste por que mi perro murió he llorado todo el día de ayer y el de hoy... no tenia muchas ganas de andar por acá pero, mientras buscaba fotos de p-chan ( si asi se llamaba mi mascota) encontré este fic que estaba abandonado y escrito en ingles lo leí y me subió poquito el animo y dije aguanta. LOL me costo traducirlo al español o que quedara coherente, pro que la diferencia es demasiada en fin ... el español no se me da .... ya no entraron para leer mis penas...**

**Disclaimer: ni el titulo del fic ni bleach me pertenecen esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y hoy mas que nunca me pregunto... ¿ por que demonios no soy tite? **

* * *

Prologo

" alguna vez escuche a alguien decir, si yo fuera ella, el me amaría"

Rukia sabía que esas cosas que las "humanas" hacían se llamaban pijamadas, también, sabía que lo que hacían en las pijamadas eran cosas que se quedaban ahí. Pero lo que a ella le desconcertaba era lo que Salía de la boca de Tatsuki, jamás y cuando digo jamás es jamás, había escuchado que ella hablara del sexo opuesto como algo que le agradara.

-no, pero a mí me gusta más Mark Salling - alegaba la mejor amiga de orihime mientras rukia la miraba confundida.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo en el mundo humano que ya dominaba los nombres de los chicos que eran muy populares entre las chicas desde cantantes, actores y hasta estudiantes de instituto. También, sabía que en estas reuniones las chicas comían todo lo que quisieran, veían películas románticas y lloraban con las mismas hasta quedarse secas, sin embargo, esto no era algo que le preocupara a la morocha, había algo mucho peor y que no podía faltar en todas las pijamadas era: hablar del chico que ocupa tu corazón.

En el corazón de rukia existían muchos chicos, no fuera que ella estuviera enamorada de todos, simplemente, los quería.y hubiera seguido divagando en su mente si no fuera porque la chica pelinaranja que estaba sentada a su lado le llamo.

-¿kuchiki-san tu qué opinas?- rukia no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería su amiga.

- ah… si… está bien- no se le había ocurrido otra respuesta.

-haha…- se rio mahana- no ven que kuchiki no está prestando atención.

- sí, estoy atenta!

- si es así de que estábamos hablando?- emboscada para la pelinegra

- ps… am… de mark…schall?- titubeó no sabía ni siquiera el nombre de la nueva afición en karakura

-no, pero no importa- se levanto arizawa del suelo- iré por refrescos… así que…

-¿bien chicas y que estábamos diciendo?– interrumpió orihime

- ha… le preguntábamos a kuchiki-san que si ella también había sentido cosquilleos por algún chico- matsumoto le dio un codazo poniendo su cara de picardía, a rukia ella sabia la respuesta.

¿Que si ella había sentido algún cosquilleo por alguien? Claro millones de veces aun que no lo admitiera.

-entonces kuchiki-san?- codazo de nuevo- he, he?

"_SI"_

-No…-soltó- por qué?

-simplemente quería saber- aun que esa no era la verdadera razón de matsumoto, kuchiki confió.

-bueno chicas aquí están los refrescos- se sentó dejando los refrescos en la mesa junto con unas tarjetas que tenía en la manos- y estas tarjetas la hizo orihime y es para formularnos preguntas a nosotras mismas, de acuerdo?- todos asintieron, orhime cogió una tarjeta y comenzó a leerla.

- bien esta tarjeta es para…mmm…- comenzó a buscar a su víctima por toda la habitación- si tuvieras que besar a una de nosotras, Tatsuki, ¿a quién besarías?- a la mencionada los colores se le subieron al rostro, no porque le gustara una de las chicas, si no por la indecencia de la pregunta.

- ¿de dónde demonios sacaste esas tarjetas orihime?- intentaba evadir el tema.

- esa no es la respuesta a mi pregunta.

-oh… bien, ya que – puso los ojos en blanco- creo que besaría a kuchiki.

-oooohhhh-

- ya, ya lo que sigue-cogió una tarjeta- bien kuchiki-san, de todos los chicos que conoces cual es el más importante.

-todos- respondió con simpleza y sin dudar

-no debe de haber alguien más.- se acercaron a ella esperando su respuesta, la chica bajo su cabeza(N/A: como cuando le preguntaron si ichigo le gustaba )

No era la primera vez que kuchiki escuchaba eso, ella ya se lo había preguntado, pero jamás había llegado a una conclusión. Ella tenía a cada uno de los hombres que conocía y confiaba en su corazón.

Comenzó con uryu, sin duda el era una de las personas que jamás olvidaría, el era un gran amigo, el había acompañado a ichigo a su rescate, el era una persona de confiar le podrías contar todo, comprendería, te aconsejaría, ayudaría y lo más importante no te juzgaría, sin duda uryu había marcado su vida.

Después siguió con renji, bueno que decir de renji, su amigo, su mejor amigo, tal vez en un principio ella pudo sentir más que amistad, tal vez estuvo confundida aun no lo sabía , lo que sabía es que esa confianza no era la misma que tenia con ichigo, la confianza que tenia con ichigo es más fuerte. Pero sin duda renji seguiría siendo un gran amigo para ella.

Continuo con Chad, Chad bueno era Chad, no habría mucho que describir de el simplemente era alguien curioso, no solo por su nacionalidad, sus gustos o sus poderes. Era aunque una persona que no articulara muchas palabras, era un gran amigo y compañero de batallas.

Y a quien no pensaba mencionar Kuchiki byakuya, el era su hermano? A pesar de llamarlo "nii-sama" aun no sentía que hubiera esa, fraternidad por parte de ninguno de los dos.

Y llego la persona que la hacía temblar, la persona que aun que sea un niñato era todo un hombre al mismo tiempo, el, el único con el que ella podría sentirse libre, gritar, golpear, decir estupideces y majaderías y millones de "mierda" sin reprimirse, donde podría ser una ignorante sobre el mundo humano y aun que él se lo restregara todo el tiempo, cedía a sus preguntas, donde no podría fingir como lo hacía en el instituto, ella junto a él se sentía plena y cuantas veces no había soñado con él, con besar esos labios que sabría que una vez que los probara no podría dejarlos y aun que enamorarse de un humano estuviera prohibido ella dejaría y mandaría al diablo; el titulo de shinigami y de kuchiki. si por que ichigo ocupaba todo su corazón absolutamente todo y ella lo sabía desde hace demasiado tiempo.

-y bien...?-hablo por fin matsumoto

Rukia levanto su cabeza para mirarlas- todos son importantes para mí- había lago de verdad y algo de mentira en su respuesta. Nadie protesto-ok- levanto una tarjeta- inoue-san- la nombrada se volvió hacia ella- si tuvieras la oportunidad de estar en el cuerpo de una de nosotras por una semana, en que cuerpo estarías..?-

Orihime se puso en pose para pensar, ósea con el dedo en la barbilla y mirando al horizonte. Si tan solo se hiciera realidad le gustaría estar en el cuerpo de…..

-kuchiki-san- dijo sin titubeos.

-vaya…. Bueno continuemos, matsumoto...

* * *

-haha yoruichi, donde estas?- el sombrero loco rio con malicia

- que pasa kisuke?

- te acuerdas del cambiador de cuerpos, el que recientemente utilicé con jinta y ururu…?

- como olvidarlo- puso ojos en blanco – nos causo muchos problemas

- pues, prepáralo

- solo espero que no vaya a ver muchos problemas- suspiro- que tipo de cambio quieres?

- del mismo sexo, por favor- sonrio mientras sacaba su abanico, si que se iba a divertir.

* * *

Rukia despertó, se rasco los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos, observó a su alrededor, se sentía: diferente. Miro hacia abajo esa no era su bolsa de dormir, esas no eran sus manos, las coloco en sus nalgas no eso no era de ella, asustada y por inercia se toco la cara, sin duda esa no era su cara continuo bajando y sobre todo ESOS no eran sus pechos.

Ah!- grito despertando a su compañera que antes dormía plácidamente.

Orihime Se rasco los ojos -que sucede kuchiki-san- y cuando pudo visualizar se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, se encontraba en un cuerpo que sin duda no era el de ella.

* * *

**QUE ASCO... si me menos precio por ahí se me fue la ortografía (?) en fin cuando sera el día que aprenda bien español?**

**reviews?, amenazas de muerte?,criticas: constructivas por favor o insultos como: "¡muerete mejor, que diablos haces escribiendo.! son supongo que bien recibidas**

**P-CHAN! *llora" WA!**

**Peace**


	2. ¡Este Cuerpo No Es Mio!

**Estoy Viendo An American Crime, en el sillón, con un bote de 3 litros de nieve, pañuelos en la otra mano y lagrimas en mis ojos! y me acorde de este fic ni idea por que en fin, ni me gusta este capitulo, sigo diciendo que esta historia es una porquería...**

**Disclaimer: Bleach, para suerte de todos no me pertenece, si así fuera, Rukia e Inoue Dominarían el mundo...(?)**

**contesto este review!-**_ kuchiki Rukia 7: los signos ¡! y ¿? van en ambos lados._** lo se pero la costumbre y me da paja hacerlos pero ya los puse gracias por los consejos.**

* * *

_Capitulo 1:_

_Detrás de un desastre hay muchos pequeños errores._

Sudaba, estaba que se moría de los nervios, se movía cada cinco minutos, cerraba los ojos fuertemente y a pesar de haber tomado cinco tazas de leche caliente con miel. No lograba conciliar el sueño, bueno, quien podría dormir sabiendo que Ichigo Kurosaki se encuentra en la habitación de enseguida, tan solo la idea despertaba su curiosidad, si, esa curiosidad de entrar a donde; el joven pelinaranja roncaba plácidamente.

Se levanto con cuidado, más por qué no se había acostumbrado a ese diminuto cuerpo que por tratar de no despertar a las gemelas, vamos que no estaba haciendo nada malo, solo tenía curiosidad de entrar al cuarto del sustituto. Camino decidida hacia la puerta de la habitación donde hacía tiempo se le había asignado a su amiga, recordó, demonios recordó la promesa que hicieron.

_FlashBack_

__ ¡¿y qué demonios vamos a hacer?_

__ tranquila, Kuchiki-san, debe de haber una explicación para esto- Inoue, aunque no pareciera, estaba más nerviosa que Rukia._

__ ¡pero que nos paso!_

__no lo sé- contesto la pelinaranja_

__Mira, tu estas en mi cuerpo y yo en el tuyo… que te parece si…- junto sus dos manos como si estuviera aplaudiendo._

__ te comprendo un choque, que inteligente Kuchiki-san._

__Bien tu por allá- Apunto hacia una esquina- Y yo por allá- apunto a la esquina contraria- cuando diga tres corres… lista._

__Lista._

__Unos, Dos… ¡Corre!- y corrieron las dos al mismo tiempo y chocaron golpeándose estruendosamente en la frente y provocando que se cayeran de nalgas al suelo.- Lo se fue mala idea._

__ ¡Qué vamos a hacer kuchiki-san, esto no funciono!_

__supongo que tratare de contactar a Urahara, además no falta tiempo para que el descerebrado de Ichigo llegue por mí, por órdenes de su padre y posible me…- la pelinegra no termino su oración Inoue había puesto cara de espanto._

__no, ¿qué voy a hacer? Kuchiki-san y si ¿Kurosaki-kun se da cuenta de que no soy tu?- comenzó a actuar paranoicamente._

__pero…_

__ tal vez sería mejor contarles la verdad a todos- se movía de un lado a otro._

__ no podemos por qu…_

__ si, les contaremos a todos es lo mejor que podemos hacer- movía sus manos de un lado a otro._

__Inoue, solo necesita…_

__ Pero nos creerán locas- cara de espanto- será mejor dejar todo como esta. -Rukia sonrió, era ingenua demasiado._ No tenemos opción tendremos que fingir ser la otra hasta que se resuelva el problema._

__Bien, solo deberemos aclarar unos puntos… importantes.- Inoue asintió. -No puedes llamarle a Ichigo; Kurosaki-kun, se dará cuenta de que no soy yo, trata de evitar a su familia solo por este día, insúltalo de cuando en cuando y si no sabes cómo hacerlo solo dile "Idiota" cuando creas necesario y sobre todo no entres a su cuarto.- parecía que Rukia le daba explicaciones a una pequeña niña._

__ ¿Pero Kuchiki-san como podre hacer todo eso?_

__ De la misma forma en que puedes comer tu comida- susurro y logro que solo ella se escuchara -Vamos que confió en ti._

__ ¡Noooooo Esto es una locura!- por suerte ninguna de las chicas que dormían había escuchado, solo Tatsuki se volvió hacia el lada contrario a donde dormía._

__Shhhhh… que nos van a escuchar Inoue, crees que esto es fácil para mí, me está empezando a doler la espalda.- se sobo la parte de "su nuevo cuerpo" afectada- solo recuerda no alterar la vida de la otra._

__De acuerdo- asintió y seguirían discutiendo pero una voz conocida llamo la atención de las dos, era lo que se convertiría en su pesadilla todo el día: Kurosaki Ichigo. Golpeaba la puerta salvajemente haciendo que todas se despertaran de su sueño._

__ ¡Apúrate Enana del demonio!-Rukia dirigió una mirada de "haz algo" a Orihime._

__ Si, ya voy – aun estaba azorada –Cuídense, chicas – se despidió, Rukia solo los observo alejarse mientras pedía a todos los dioses existentes que Orihime no hiciera algo torpe _

__Por que tardaste demasiado, sabes cuánto me ha presionado el viejo- sintió un escalofrío al recordar._

__Lo siento._

__ que tienes, tienes fiebre- toco su frente con su mano y esto hizo La pelinaranja se sonrojara._

__No tengo nada-retiro la mano del lugar y recobrando todas sus fuerzas pronuncio- vámonos, Idiota_

_Rukia había despedido a todas las chicas de la casa de Orihime, alzo el brazo en señal de despedida con una enorme sonrisa en la cara apenas estuvieron lejos y ella azotó la puerta dejando se caer en el piso. Tendría que hablar de inmediato con Urahara, pero antes a recoger todo lo tirado en ese pequeño departamento, Maldito dolor de espalda._

_Habiendo terminado todo el que hacer y al darse cuenta que apenas el reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde, decidió ir a buscar a Urahara seguramente el tenia la respuesta a todas sus preguntas._

_Salió del lugar y al percatarse que realmente olía mal, el que hacer la había dejado sudorosa por todas partes y cansada y a pesar de que ya lo había hecho un millón de veces con el cuerpo de Orihime era mucho peor. Entro se ducho, se arreglo y se puso pomada para el dolor de espalda y salió disparada como un rayo a la tienda de Urahara._

__¡-chaaaaaan!- ¿necesita presentación?- Que bueno que volviste- Lagrimas de cocodrilo-¡ ¡Creí que mi estúpido e inmaduro hijo te había roto el corazón!- Orihime se sorprendió y sonrojo ante lo anterior, se él supiera que a ella sí. – Oh, masaki nuestr…- Fue interrumpido por una patada de parte de Karin._

__ Ya cállate viejo estúpido- ¿Rukia tenía que lidiar con esto todo el tiempo? _

__ ¿Y Rukia-chan de que hablaron en la pijamada?- pregunto Yuzu con cara de perrito e Inoue no sabía qué hacer_

__ Nada importante, me daré una ducha- no sabía cómo ser Rukia, subió las escaleras al primer cuarto que encontró. Karin la observaba sigilosamente._

__Deberíamos…_

__ No déjala…_

__¡AAHHHHHHHH….! – Un grito muy agudo _

__¡LARGO, ENANA DEL DEMONIO!- y un golpe de puerta._

__Lo sabia…- Orihime se volvió hacia Karin- en la habitación que sigue.- corrió se encerraría ahí todo el día._

__Que tiene Rukia-chan, Karin-chan- pregunto la rubia de los kurosaki_

__hablare con ella yuzu no te preocupes.- y así se encamino hasta las escaleras._

Sus instintos de mujer le decían que lo hiciera pero romper un promesa era verdaderamente algo malévolo, ella siempre se consideraba una gran amiga y con Rukia también lo sentía que era una gran amiga y ella no podía hacerle eso, mas por no sentirse traidora después del beso que en esos momentos posiblemente iba a suceder, que por cumplir la promesa. Pero recapacito Rukia nunca había mencionada y posiblemente nunca lo haría, de que estaba enamorada de Kurosaki Ichigo, entonces no la estaba traicionando. Volvió a caminar y abrió la puerta con cuidado, camino ese pasillo oscuro rápidamente aun que para ella había cada segundo había sido como un siglo.

Entro y en la cama boca arriba estaba lo que siempre había sido su perdición, Con su olor carismático y su seño levemente fruncido, hablando entre sueños aunque no podía escuchar bien lo que pronunciaba. Se acerco sigilosamente hacia la cama, se sentó, contemplo absolutamente toda la habitación, ahí estaba la única cosa que técnicamente le pertenecía a Rukia el armario. Se sintió un poco mal, pero intento borrar esa amargura, recargo sus manos a los lados del cuerpo de Ichigo recargándose se acerco poco a poco, sus labios estaban a punto de rosarse…

_ ¿Que desea, señorita?- le pregunto un joven amablemente a Rukia

¿Cómo se suponía que debía pedirlas?, que recordara a su gigai nunca le había pasado _ESO _ y era lo más frustrante no saber nada del tema.

_ es que tuve un problema…- apenas susurro, pero el joven la pudo escuchar.

_ ¿qué tipo de problema, señorita?- espero paciente la respuesta

_ ¡me estoy desangrado!

_ ¡de donde!- el joven se comenzaba a preocupar.

_ De aquí- Rukia se había tocado ahí.

_ ¡oh!, no te preocupes eso es normal, en las mujeres, mira te llevare con mi compañera para que ella te explique.- la empujo hasta donde estaba una sala en la farmacia que decía "tienes dudas, Aquí".

_ ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, QUE DEMONIOS RUKIA, ¿ESTAS LOCA?- Inoue estaba perpleja.- ¡INTENTASTE BESARME!

_¡MI HIJO YA ES TODO UN HOMBRE Y RUKIA-CHAN ES LA RESPONSABLE!OH MASAKI QUE GUS…-Ichigo lo había pateado

_CALLETE, VIEJO IDIOTA- tomo sus llaves, chaqueta y se largo lo más rápido posible de ahí y claro esta Orihime lo siguió.

Odiaba todo y mas en ese momento, era horrible ser Inoue Orihime, vivía sola, tenia fuertes dolores de espalda y sobre todo _ESO _era demasiado. Ahora ella estaba toda manchada por detrás y delante y se dirigía a la solitaria casa, donde seguramente le esperaba un baño calientito.

Si no fuera por que escucho gritos.

_¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!- Ichigo corría a toda prisa y Orihime intentaba seguirle el paso.

_ Kurosaki-kun, espera.- y seguiría rogándole pero Rukia, con todo y su ropa manchada, yacía cruzada de brazos esperando una explicación.- Hola, je, Kuchiki-san, ¿qué te paso?

_ Lo mismo pregunto….

_Y Bien ¿qué sucedió?-

_ Oh, esto es grave, pero aquí tiene la solución-cogió un libro y lo abrió- dice… El cambio de espíritus es una hechicería muy peligrosa las personas que…-

_ ¡Al Grano!- Rukia lo había interrumpido.

_ para poder regresar a sus cuerpos necesitan pasar 7 días dentro de ese cuerpo, desde que se buco la solución y el séptimo día, cuando las personas que han intercambiado cuerpo hayan besado las dos a la misma persona, podrán regresar a sus cuerpos, en el momento en el que estén a punto de dormirse tendrán que levantarse poco a poco para que el alma logre salir y entraran a sus respectivos cuerpos.- termino.

_ ¿existen, efectos secundarios?- cuestiono cierta chica de copa muy grande.

_ aquí dice que…- busco- al momento de que las almas desocupen el cuerpo, otra alma que esta vagante podrá entrar al cuerpo desocupado si no se tiene el cuidado.- cerró el libro.

_ creo que no queda más remedio, que estar así siete días Inoue.

_ Si, kuchiki-san pero antes de todo, límpiate- le señalo la grande mancha de ropa, Urahara.

_esto no me hubiera pasado con mi gigai- mirada asesina, por primera vez no se quejaba del "maldito gigai".

_nos vamos, gracias por todo Urahara-san.- se retiraron del lugar mientras él las observaba , yoruichi se acercaba a él.

_ ¿Por qué les mentiste?

_ Ya veras, ya verás.- rio

* * *

**Review? corto? Tomatazos?**

**a ver que tan fan son del ichiruki **

**Pregunta: de donde salio esta frase!**

**"Me alegro de que te conocí",y de este sentimiento"**

**quien lo adivine le doy un premio**

**Pregunta 2: Cuales son sus 5 canciones favoritas?**

**pondré las mías Por Orden:**

**Conversation By Rie Fu**

**I Don't Love You By My chemical Romance **

**Walking With A Ghost By The Withe Stripes**

**We Are Going To Be Friends ****By The Withe Stripes**

******You Belong With Me By Taylor Swift**

**********ahora si me voy**

**sayonara**

**Peace~ Irene**


End file.
